


Trusted Advisers and Close Friends

by cleoselene



Category: Legend of the Seeker (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 03:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleoselene/pseuds/cleoselene
Summary: Written forever ago and posted on LJ, reposting here!  Takes place after the events of "Unbroken," except that in this case, Zedd has no ability to undo what he is done, and they are all stuck in the universe where Darken Rahl has the power of Orden.  Firmly embedded in Darken Rahl's POV, so don't trust the narrator!





	Trusted Advisers and Close Friends

"Yes, my lord. I will see to it immediately."  
  
Darken Rahl smiled. Not a big, happy, toothy grin. Just a small upturn of his lips. His eyes were fixed on Richard's.  
  
A part of Rahl wasn't sure if he'd ever get used to this power. Somehow, Orden felt different as it coursed through his being than he thought it would. That wasn't to say he hadn't noticed a difference. It just didn't feel the way he expected. It wasn't overwhelming power that consumed him, no lightheaded spells or swoons at the intensity. If he were to describe Orden, he'd say it felt like a wiry, black, slivering thing that ran through his blood. A voice that seems to whisper, "Follow your instincts, don't think too much. You never have to worry about caution anymore, because it is always going to work. Do what you will."  
  
Rahl had spent so much time looking over his shoulder, trusting no one, knowing that trust was a gateway to death. It was why he wanted to the power of Confession. Rule over a land as vast and rich and complex as D'Hara requires exact obedience. The people, he had learned from a young age, are simply too chaotic to permit much freedom. Peace cannot come without harmony.  
  
Orden would give the world harmony. Orden would put an end to the exhausting resistance. Orden would keep the peace.  
  
Darken Rahl knew, the instant the power was within his grasp, that he would show his people that he didn't hold a grudge. He'd let the Seeker live. Better, he'd keep the Seeker close. Just as Richard did before him, Rahl granted amnesty. A Lord Rahl has a higher calling than merely exacting petty vengeance.  
  
And after all, Richard might be the Seeker, but he's still family.  
  
"That is all, brother. You may go." As Richard went off to attend to his instructed tasks, Rahl was left once again on the throne of D'Hara, considering these new developments. Dahlia and her sisters were off to find the Wizard and the Mother Confessor. Rahl knew there was a chance the Mord'Sith might have to kill them both, but he hoped that wouldn't be the case. Not only would they make for powerful allies, but the truth was that Rahl no longer felt the need to kill anyone. Only a chance to look into their eyes.  
  
The last year now seemed like a bit of a blur, except for the fact that he could remember it all. He remembered how perfectly Orden had made him submit to Richard's will. He remembered kneeling before the Seeker.  
  
And he remembered the rest. He and Richard did indeed become close. Now, with the situation reversed, with the Sword of Truth in his hands, Darken Rahl resolved to return the favor. There'd been enough bloodshed between members of the House of Rahl. It was time to rebuild the family and restore it to greatness. He wasn't sure what to do about the child the Mother Confessor was carrying; he'd have to give it some thought later.  
  
He was certain the Mother Confessor would think the worst before he could exert Orden upon her. But he would show her the truth. It was enough that he'd lost his dear sister to those loathsome Sisters of the Dark, but at least Jennsen's death was not in vain. It enabled the Sisters to take Orden. Which enabled Rahl to take it back.  
  
Finally, after a year, the true Lord Rahl was back in control. Everything was as it was meant to be. Soon, the People's Palace would become the happy home it had never truly been.  
  
***************  
  
"My lord, I received word from Dahlia. The Wizard and the Mother Confessor have been subdued. They are on their way back to the People's Palace."  
  
Richard's words disturbed Rahl from his reverie as he sat, looking out the window. Rahl smiled. "Richard, there is no need to address me so formally. We are brothers."  
  
Richard just smiled.  
  
Rahl patted the space next to him on the large window seat. "Come, brother, sit with me."  
  
Richard, of course, obeyed. Richard would always obey now.  
  
"Do you remember, Richard, about six months ago, when you were asking my advice on how best to quell the civil disturbances in the southern provinces?"  
  
"Of course," Richard replied. "You said that typically, when facing such resistance in a province, it was best to make examples of the loudest dissenters. Put their heads on pikes in the town square."  
  
"And you told me that wasn't an option. That the Lord Rahl no longer crushes his enemies in such ways." A small, amused smile was on Rahl's lips as he repeated Richard's words from months ago.  
  
"I was foolish, brother. Now I see that you knew best. I'm sorry."  
  
Rahl closed his hand over Richard's. "No need to apologize, dear brother. Time has given me some perspective on the matter. I no longer wish to crush my enemies. Only to show them the error of their ways. As I have shown you."  
  
Richard turned his hand over and squeezed Rahl's, a warm smile coming to his face. "I am so glad you have shown me."  
  
Rahl stared into Richard's eyes, a moment of pure intensity, squeezing Richard's hand tightly. Perhaps too tightly. "There's much more I'd like you to know, Richard. There's so much I have to tell you. But before, you'd never listen. You thought the worst of me before I had a chance to explain myself. I never told you this, but it hurt. To know my own brother would want to kill me before he even knew me. To know my father -- our father -- made sure you'd be born so you would hate me enough to kill me."  
  
Richard's eyes widened in sorrow, his features softening, everything about his expression showing that he felt the ache along with his brother. He felt the pain of division. "I'm so sorry! I didn't see before! You're right. I never gave you a chance, not once. My mind was poisoned by Zedd and Kahlan." Here, Richard frowned.  
  
"What's wrong, Richard?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I... my loyalty, of course, is with you, first and foremost and forever, but... I am a little worried about Zedd and Kahlan. They will try to resist right until the moment they come before you. I hope... that is to say, I hope they have the chance to see the error of their ways as I have. And I hope you will forgive them." His eyes pleaded with Rahl. "Will you please forgive them?" seemed to be the question Richard asked with his gaze.  
  
Rahl squeezed Richard's hand again. "I have said it again and again, Richard. I only want to bring peace order to the world."  
  
Richard nodded vigorously. "Yes. That is what Denna told me as well, so long ago. I was deaf to her words."  
  
Rahl placed a comforting hand upon Richard's cheek. "You are deaf no more, brother."  
  
Richard beamed with pure contentment, basking in Rahl's approval for a long moment before speaking again. "Brother," he said after that moment of quiet. "Just a few days ago, the night before my wedding, you told me that were greatly looking forward to the occasion. That it felt so good to have a real family in the People's Palace."  
  
"I meant every word, Richard."  
  
At this confirmation, Richard was the picture of contentment. Rahl looked out the window once more. The brothers sat together, quietly, awaiting the return of the rest of their family. A real family. One that would never distress or worry Rahl again. A family that would never betray him. A family that would always love him. They would never try to usurp him, never try to doom him with prophecy. They would never try to take from him what wasn't theirs. They would never abandon him.  
  
They would only love him. Every moment of every day from now on.  
  
At last, Darken Rahl had what he wanted: peace, love, and happiness for all.


End file.
